


Tattoo Boy: Formal Edition

by tahliaisnotonfire



Series: Tattoo Boy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Formal, M/M, Romance, dance, extreme fluff, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliaisnotonfire/pseuds/tahliaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes his boyfriend, Phil Lester to his end of year Formal Graduation and Phil makes the night special for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Boy: Formal Edition

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 OF TATTOO BOY YAY! The last part though, no more after this :p
> 
> Available on my Tumblr: mistahlia  
> Expect another fic this month for Halloween! Sorry there were no fics for the last two months. I hope this one and the other later this month will make up for it?
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Enjoy :)

Dan sighed quietly, a small smile on his lips. The bell was going to ring soon and Dan was more than happy to get home. Phil was picking him up again but this time, not on his motorbike. He was coming with his regular car and Dan was practically jumping in his seat from the single thought of his boyfriend.

Dan looked down at his notebook and smiled. He’d tried drawing himself and Phil in tuxedos at the formal. Dan dragged his finger over the drawn version of Phil, which actually wasn’t half bad if he was being honest with himself.

The end of the year was in less than a week. Today was Wednesday and the formal was on Saturday night, with Friday being the last day of school (which Dan would like to add, is graduation, too.)

The thing with formal is that Dan was fucking nervous about asking Phil to go with him. He knew he didn’t have to ask, or be asked, by someone who went to his school. But Phil was Phil, and that made Dan want to hide away in a dark abyss.

Dan had it all planned out. A picnic at the park, where Dan would have his hand-made sign asking Phil to his formal. He got Chris and PJ to help out by taking down the picnic basket, drinks and his sign down to the park.

The only thing left was to convince Phil to let him drive his car to the ‘secret location’...

Dan almost missed the sound of the bell ringing in his ears from the thoughts distracting him. He packed up his books carefully and made his way out of the classroom.

Most students in class now smiled at Dan when he walked past. Sometimes, a possible ‘hey’ will be directed at him from someone and he will say it back. Most of them have learnt to accept Dan for who he is, but a majority know who he belongs to and that’s why they don’t approach him. Not that Dan minded, he was completely fine with that. Besides, Dan’s made one friend throughout the school year.

He finished putting his maths books into his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder and locking his locker.

He made his way down the hallway towards the front entrance of the school and towards the car park, looking out for Phil’s car the way he’d described it.

Dan spotted the car in the distance but didn’t see Phil anywhere near it. Dan shrugged his shoulders a little, making his way over towards the car before he was grabbed around the waist tightly.

Dan let out a high pitched shriek, his jaw dropping. He was about to yell at the person grabbing him but stopped completely when he heard an all-too-familiar laugh.

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed, turning his head around to catch a glimpse of Phil’s dark grey ripped shirt.

Phil buried his face into Dan’s shoulder and chuckled, his fingers intertwining around Dan’s waist.

“I hate you,” Dan shook his head, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

“You love me,” Phil replied, turning Dan around and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Dan kissed back, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and threading his fingers through Phil’s hair.

Phil smirked against Dan’s lips as his hands crept down slowly from his boyfriend’s hips to his ass, and squeezing slightly.

Dan gasped against Phil’s lips and reached one of his hands down to Phil’s, pushing it away.

“Pervert…” Dan whispered, pulling back from Phil’s lips and leaning their foreheads together.

Phil simply chuckled, pulling his hands away completely

“Did you miss me?” Phil asked, staring down into Dan’s beautifully shaded brown eyes.

Dan nodded, glancing down to Phil’s waist and back up, “I did.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Phil grinned, grabbing onto his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Dan walked beside Phil, looking up at him. “Um, Phil?”

“Yeah, Bear?” Phil replied.

Dan blushed, “uh, can I um, drive your car today? I want to take us somewhere.”

Phil smirked at the boy, “oh really now?”

“Yeah. Can I?” Dan asked, pleading with his eyes as much as he could.

He’d be so fucked if Phil didn’t allow him to drive.

“I suppose so,” Phil said as the two boys got closer to the car.

Phil unlocked it with his keys before opening the passenger door to get inside.

Dan walked around to the other side of the car and got into the driver’s seat.

“So, where are we going?” Phil asked, turning his head to look at Dan.

Dan smiled and grabbed what looked to be a blindfold from his school bag.

“Put this on,” he giggled.

“Dan, this isn’t fifty shades of grey. What are you going to do to me?” He smirked, taking the blindfold from Dan’s hands and examining it.

“Unless you wanted that, it’s not fifty shades of grey,” he winked, causing Phil to blush red.

He shrugged his shoulders and carefully slipped the blindfold onto his face and over his eyes.

“Can you see anything?” Dan asked, waving his hands in front of Phil’s face.

“Not at all,” Phil replied, trying to hold back a smile.

“Okay, great. We’re going to go somewhere and you can’t take off the blindfold until I tell you,” Dan chuckled, turning on the ignition. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much

“You’re not kidnapping me, are you, Daniel?” Phil asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“‘Course not. Just trust me, you’ll like it,” Dan replied, driving out of the school grounds and onto the road.

Dan bit his bottom lip for most of the way until he slightly jerked the car to a stop.

“Are we there now?” Phil asked, his hands raising up to take off the blindfold.

“No, don’t take it off yet! We’re at a stoplight,” Dan chuckled.

Phil huffed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child would if their father told them they couldn’t get ice cream.

Dan rolled his eyes at the older boy. _God, he loved him so much._

**-some time later-**

“Phil, watch your step!” Dan exclaimed, his hands holding Phil’s tightly to keep him from tripping.

“Well, sorry that I can’t technically see where I’m going right now, Dan!” Phil chuckled, taking small steps in front of him with a bright smile planted on his lips.

“We’re almost there,” Dan smiled, tightening his grip on Phil’s hands.

“Am I going to like it?” Phil smirked, and Dan blushed.

“I hope so,” Dan replied.

“There’s no doubt I will. You said I would in the car anyway, and I trust you,” Phil said.

Dan smiled at the older boy before looking over and seeing the picnic in sight. It looked absolutely beautiful! He definitely needs to pay Chris and PJ back sometime.

“And...we’re pretty much here. One second, though,” Dan said, letting go of Phil.

Phil waited a few moments before he heard Dan say, ‘take off the blindfold.’

Phil slowly untied the blindfold from behind his head and let it fall from his eyes. As they adjusted to the light, Phil smiled softly when he saw the image before him.

Dan was sitting cross-legged on a plaid blanket with a picnic basket sitting on the side with 2 sandwiches placed on top. A bottle of water was laying next to the sandwiches as well as a candle lit next to the basket. But all these things were not what caught Phil’s eye first.

Dan was holding his hand-made sign in front of him, the border black with white and red glittery letters spelling out, ‘Phil, would you go to formal with me?’

Phil smiled in awe, rushing over to Dan and wrapping his arms around his waist, which caused the two boys to fall back onto the blanket. Dan’s red flower crown had fallen off in the process but he didn’t care. The sign was caught in between the boys and Phil chuckled at this.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Dan giggled, just as Phil rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I’ll go to your formal with you, Bear,” Phil smiled, leaning down to connect his lips with Dan’s.

Dan caught Phil’s snakebites between his lips, causing a soft moan to escape past. Dan smiled gently, one of his hands tangling itself into Phil’s dark black and blue coloured hair. He suddenly felt a soft weight being set atop his head.

Phil had reached over and grabbed Dan’s flower crown, which had fallen off in the previous events. Dan grinned against Phil’s lips before pulling back.

“I didn’t think you’d ask me, to be honest,” Phil said.

“Of course, I was going to ask you! Who else would I have asked?” Dan said, leaning his head to the side onto Phil’s chest.

“I don’t know,” Phil chuckled as Dan rolled his eyes.

“Do you like it, though?” He asked.

Phil nodded his head.

“I love it, it’s perfect,” Phil smiled, “but how did you manage to bring all of this here whilst walking with me and me not being able to hear you setting up? You were pretty damn quick and I must be deaf…”

“Oh, no no, I didn’t bring it here at all. I got some help from Chris and PJ,” Dan smirked.

“Of course, you did,” Phil rolled his eyes. “When do I get to meet these two supposed ‘morons’?”

“No more questions! There’s a picnic waiting here for us to enjoy,” Dan grinned, placing his hand over Phil’s gently and intertwining their fingers.

Phil smirked, sitting back from Dan so he could set the sign aside. He crossed his legs and watched as Dan passed Phil his sandwich.

-

As their date was coming to an end, Dan was blushing. _He cared for this idiot so much._

**-Saturday night-**

Dan adjusted his bow tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was so fucking nervous. Dan felt a sudden urge to call Phil and ask him what colour he was wearing to the formal. Dan panicked.

_What if they were matching?_

Dan did not want to match. He found that you should be unique with your significant other and not be the same.

He glanced in the mirror at his appearance once more. He doesn’t wear black very often, but he thought it fit his frame perfectly.

Dan glanced up at the flower crown he put on. It was pearly white, with a few specks of grey. Dan wondered if he should even wear his flower crown to formal...what if Phil doesn’t want him to?

Dan stumbled to grab his phone from his bedside table, dialling Phil’s number and nervously waiting for the older boy to pick up.

After the third ring, he did.

“Hey, Bear! Are you ready for tonight?” Phil grinned on the other side of the phone.

His voice sounded far away... like he was on speakerphone.

“Phil, I’m nervous,” Dan replied, nibbling on his nails and breathing heavily down the phone line.

“Why are you nervous?” Phil asked, concerned for the younger boy.

“Well, I mean...I don’t know. D-Do you think I should wear my flower crown tonight?” Dan stuttered, taking off his crown and examining it carefully. His eyes shifted to his bedside table and back up at the mirror.

Phil frowned, “Bear, that flower crown is practically a _part_ of you. Of course, I think you should wear it.”

“But what if it’s not appropriate for formal?” Dan asked, beginning to pace back and forth in his small room.

Dan suddenly heard the front door opening downstairs and his mum inviting whoever was there in. _Nana_ _didn’t tell him anyone was coming over..._

“Dan, you’re wearing that flower crown, whether you like it or not,” Phil giggled softly, making Dan’s lips twist into a small smile.

Suddenly, a knock came from his door and he sighed.

“Sorry, one second. My nana is knocking on the door,” Dan said, dropping his flower crown on the bed before walking over to his door and opening it.

Dan gasped, not expecting to see his boyfriend at the door looking absolutely _gorgeous_ in a black and white suit.

Phil chuckled, ending the call on his side of the line.

“So, I’m your nana now, am I?” Phil smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dan shook his head and glanced down, “you’re an idiot.”

Phil grinned, shutting the door behind him and glancing around the room.

“So, where is it?” Phil asked.

“Where is what?” Dan questioned, putting his phone into his pocket.

“The flower crown, silly! Which one are you wearing?” Phil grinned, searching Dan’s room with his eyes.

Soon, they landed on the white crown planted on the bed.

“Is it this one?” Phil asked, picking up the crown delicately and examining it with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Um, yeah,” Dan replied, rubbing his arm up and down and manoeuvring his feet around.

“Dan, this one is beautiful. Come on, let’s put it on,” Phil said, turning on his heel to look at Dan.

He motioned for the younger boy to come over. Dan obeyed, standing in front of Phil and glancing up at him. For a second, he thought he got lost in Phil’s eyes.

Phil placed the crown on Dan’s head, brushing back his fringe and kissing his forehead softly. His lips lingered for a second, causing Dan to blush.

“There. Perfect,” Phil smiled, cupping Dan’s face gently.

Dan’s face was flushed bright red. He closed his eyes and giggled, not expecting a pair of lips to be connected with his afterwards.

Dan kissed the older boy back, catching his bottom lip in between his and tugging slightly. Phil pulled away first.

“You’re so kinky, Daniel,” Phil winked, or at least tried, causing Dan to arch his neck back in laughter.

“Woah there, that was not kinky,” Dan smirked, licking his lips teasingly before turning away from Phil and looking in the mirror.

“And that wasn’t?” Phil rolled his eyes.

Dan could see Phil behind him in the mirror, smiling.

“You look good tonight, by the way,” Phil complimented.

Dan gave a small smile.

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself,” Dan giggled, brushing down his outfit and glancing at his outfit through the mirror.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Dan’s waist, squeezing him comfortingly and warmly. Dan placed his hands on top of Phil’s around his waist, smiling gently. Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s neck, planting small kisses on his tanned skin.

Dan sighed happily, arching his neck back and giving Phil easier access to his neck.

“Who’s being kinky now?” Dan questioned, closing his eyes and enjoying the small friction he was gaining from the older boy.

Phil’s cold snakebites brushing against Dan’s skin, making him shiver.

“This isn’t kinky...this is called ‘being romantic’,” Phil replied, pressing a few more butterfly kisses to Dan’s skin before pulling away.

Dan whimpered slightly.

“Right,” he said, shaking his head and glancing down at the floor.

“So, are we ready to go or what? We can’t be late,” Phil chuckled, holding out his arm for Dan to link his own with.

Dan grinned, linking his arm.

“I’m ready,” Dan blushed.

The two boys walked out of Dan’s bedroom, shutting the door behind them and heading down the stairs. They didn’t expect Dan’s nana and grandfather to be standing at the bottom with a camera.

“Boys! Oh, there you are! I was hoping to get a few photos,” Mrs Howell exclaimed.

“You both are looking extremely dashing tonight,” Mr Howell complimented, to which Dan blushed at.

“Alright, nana. And thanks, grandad,” Dan smiled shyly as Phil tugged Dan closer to him.

“Any pose you’d like!” Mrs Howell grinned, the camera being pulled towards her face so she could focus it on the two boys.

Dan didn’t know what to do, but luckily, Phil had a few poses in mind for them. He manoeuvred Dan to the side as Phil placed his arms around his waist from behind, fairly similar to what they were doing a few minutes ago in Dan’s bedroom.

Dan blushed when his nana took a photo. Suddenly, Dan was turned, his arms being slowly wrapped around Phil’s neck. Phil’s hands were still placed on Dan’s waist, looking towards the camera and smiling.

Dan looked over as well, his body pressed flush against Phil’s. After the flash went off, Dan felt a pair of lips against his cheek. Dan blushed and smiled.

“Phil!” He giggled, hearing another ‘flash’ go off.

“What, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend on the cheek?” Phil smirked and Dan simply shook his head playfully.

Phil rolled his eyes, looking back towards Dan’s grandparents.

“I’ll bring him home before 12, I promise,” Phil grinned, squeezing Dan’s waist.

“Thank you, Phil. We know you’ll take good care of our grandson,” Mr Howell said, nodding his head towards him.

Dan was so happy his grandparents accepted Phil. He didn’t think they would at first, considering his appearance was nothing like his personality.

Phil was a sweet and caring soul. It didn’t matter if he was a punk on the outside. Dan cared more about what was on the inside. Although...he had to admit, Phil was hot as _fuck_ both ways.

“Come on, babe. You’re zoning out,” Phil chuckled, dragging them both towards the front door.

Dan nodded, blushing as they exited the house and walked down to Phil’s car.

Phil opened the passenger door for Dan, and he smiled.

“Always such a gentleman,” Dan grinned, getting inside.

“As I should be,” Phil replied, another failed wink attempt, in which Dan snorted at.

Phil sat in the driver’s seat, and they drove in a comfortable silence to the formal.

**-formal-**

Dan got out of the car and looked up at his school building.

“Dan, you’re going to have to show me around, as I have no idea where to go,” Phil said, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

“Oh yeah, sure,” Dan said, linking arms with Phil once more and wandering into the building. Flashing lights and loud music could be seen and heard from inside. Balloons and streamers were covering almost every inch of the walls, as well as a large sign in the entrance spelling out: _FORMAL GRADUATION._

Dan didn’t make it much further inside when two boys popped out in front of them.

“Hey, Dan!” One with bright green eyes said, the other smiling.

Dan recognised the two of them instantly.

Chris and PJ.

Dan smiled brightly, with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Hey! What are you two doing here?” He asked, looking back and forth between the two boys.

“Well, we both knew it was your graduation, or formal, today and we thought we might ask the principal to help out at this year’s graduation party. We got the job,” Chris grinned, causing Dan’s smile to rise even further.

“So, who is your date for the night?” PJ motioned towards Phil, who smiled at the two.

“I’m Phil Lester, Dan’s date _and_ boyfriend,” Phil said, shaking both boys’ hands.

“PJ Liguori and this is Christopher Kendall,” PJ smirked, making Chris hit him on the shoulder playfully.

“It’s just Chris,” he mumbled, just loud enough for Phil to hear over the blasting music.

“Ah, so you’re the two who set up that picnic,” Phil smirked.

“Yup. And you’re the boyfriend that Dan gushes over almost all the time when we talk to him,” PJ smiled.

Dan blushed at this.

“I don’t talk about him _all_ the time,” Dan said, feeling Phil pull him closer.

“You do, don’t even deny it. Trust us, Phil. This one sure is a keeper,” Chris says, and Phil smirks.

“I’m sure he is,” Phil said, squeezing Dan’s hips slightly as he flinched.

“We’ll see you around!” PJ said, pulling Chris away with him as they headed into the large crowd of students (or former students.)

Phil smiled at Dan, but he wasn’t looking at him. He was looking into the crowd. Phil pressed a soft kiss to the side of Dan’s forehead before he dragged both of them inside.

Phil had finally let go of Dan, and he suddenly felt empty. But it was okay, it’s not like he was going to _leave._

“Do you want me to get some drinks for us?” Phil asked when Dan looked at him.

_Okay, on second thought -_

“Yeah, sure,” Dan replied, nodding at Phil.

Phil walked away from Dan, leaving the younger boy to stand awkwardly in the crowd of people either talking to each other or dancing to ‘What Do You Mean’ by Justin Bieber.

Dan searched the area, looking for something he could do to keep himself occupied. _Maybe he could find Chris and PJ...or find some friends he could hang with. Maybe he should find the food table. Yeah, he’ll do that._

Dan began searching around, not exactly looking where he was going, which caused him to bump into someone. _At least it didn’t end tragically like it does in those high school movies._

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Dan apologised, looking up at the person he bumped into.

To his surprise, it was Phil.

“Hey, Bear,” he chuckled, holding two drinks in his hands, “I got your drink.”

Dan blushed in embarrassment, taking the plastic cup from his hand.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a sip of the liquid.

“I saw a photo booth over there when I was getting the drinks. Do you want to go take some snaps?” Phil wiggled his eyebrows and Dan laughed whilst facepalming.

“Did you actually just say ‘take some snaps’? Phil, you’re so fucking weird,” Dan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Phil grinned, “and you love me. Now come on!”

Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist, dragging him through the crowd and towards the photo booth. Dan stepped inside first, placing his drink down after Phil was sitting next to him.

“So, what poses do you want to do?” Dan asked.

“Let’s just not even think about it and go,” Phil grinned, pressing ‘start’ on the screen.

Dan nodded, looking towards the camera and simply smiling first off.

Phil did the same but grabbed Dan’s waist in the process. Dan’s cheeks turned a slight pink colour before the flash went off.

_FLASH._

Dan leant his head on Phil’s shoulder for the next shot, and Phil kissed the top of his head. Dan laughed when he felt his flower crown beginning to fall off his head.

_FLASH._

Dan corrected his crown back into its rightful spot on his head after the photo had been taken, This time, the two boys made a funny face. Dan poked his tongue out at the camera as Phil crossed his eyes whilst smiling.

_FLASH._

For the last photo, Dan was going to look at Phil and smile, and hopefully, he would do the same. But as soon as Dan came face to face with the pierced boy, he got lost in his eyes. Phil cupped Dan’s cheek as he leant in towards the boy and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

Dan closed his eyes, melting into the kiss and placing a hand on Phil’s chest to rest there. He almost missed the sound of the flash.

_FLASH._

Phil pulled away from Dan, smiling breathlessly at the younger boy. Dan blushed and motioned for Phil to move out of the booth. He did, and Dan followed shortly after. Phil grabbed the photos from the open area on the booth where they had fallen. He examined them carefully and smiled gently.

“Can I see?” Dan asked, and Phil nodded, handing the photos to him.

Dan looked over them and quietly giggled at their silly photo before letting his heart flip over at the sight of their kissing one.

“You can keep them,” Phil said, placing his hand on Dan’s lower back and rubbing softly.

Dan grinned and slipped them into his pocket, grabbing Phil’s hands.

“Let’s go eat something and then dance!” Dan exclaimed, his hunger taking over him as he dragged Phil towards the food area.

Phil laughed at him but didn’t argue with the decision.

**-some time later-**

The night was coming to an end, and Dan and Phil were having the time of their lives. They’ve danced, eaten, taken selfies and even sneaked a few kisses here and there. Everything had been perfect and Dan didn’t think that level could go any higher.

The principal announced that the last song of the night was about to play; and of course, it was a slow song. No lyrics, just a sweet melody for couples to dance to.

Phil turned his head to look at Dan but he wasn’t looking back. Dan was watching all the couples go out to the dance floor, their arms being wrapped around each other and gently swaying to the music.

His vision was suddenly interrupted when Phil stood in front of him, his hand outstretched.

“Dan, would you like to dance with me?” Phil asked, smiling sweetly at the boy.

Dan blushed and nodded, taking Phil’s hand into his own.

Phil slowly took Dan out onto the dance floor, finding a place that was empty. He let go of Dan’s hand and put them on his hips. Dan bashfully wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, leaning his head on his chest.

Phil pressed a kiss to the top of Dan’s hair as they both swayed in sync to the music.

“Phil?” Dan said, glancing down at the ground.

“Yeah?” Phil replied, hugging his arms further around Dan’s waist.

“I love you,” Dan blushed, closing his eyes and breathing in Phil’s scent.

Phil smiled at this.

“I love you too, Bear,” Phil whispered into Dan’s hair.

Phil took one of his hands off Dan’s waist and put two fingers under his chin. Dan looked up at Phil and smiled softly.

Phil pulled him in for a kiss, and even though it wasn’t one of their longest, it was one of their sweetest.

Phil loved his pastel boy, but Dan loved his tattoo boy even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
